Haffaz Aladeen
FORMER LEADER OF WADIYA (TAMIR HAS THE POWER) "His Highness, His Excellency, The Supreme Leader of all Wadiyans, Admiral General Hafez Aladeen, By the Grace of Allah and Unanimous Acclamation of the People, Beloved Oppressor, President and Prime Minister" (Wadiyan: "سموه، ورفاقه، والمرشد الأعلى لجميع الوديان،والأدميرال الجنرال هفاز علاء الدين، بسم الله والتآلف بالإجماع للشعب، والقمع الحبيب، ورئيس مجلسالوزراء ورئيس الوزراء") Haffaz Aladeen is the de facto head of state of the Socialist Republic of Wadiya. Assuming leadership after the death of his father, Omar Aladeen, Haffaz Aladeen has ruled the country under a Socialistic Nationalist political ideology, aligning himself both economically and militarily with states such as North Korea, Baathist Syria, and China. Aladeen first assumed the post of vice leadership after declaring his father President-for-life of the Socialist Republic of Wadiya. Aladeen and his Chief Advisor called for a free election, in which 99.9% of the population voted for Aladeen. The only vote against was by Aladeen himself, who purposely misspelled his own name in an attempt to test the legitimacy of the system. He also has a world record for having sexual intercourse with over 1000 women, maybe more.(Possibly two little boys) Childhood and Education Aladeen was born to Omar en and a French Stewardess, who died in childbirth, 1973. According to Wadiyan sources, Aladeen gave an inspiring speech regarding Western treachery as soon as he was born. Being the only son of Omar Aladeen, Hafez Aladeen was the sole successor to his father's position. Aladeen grew up and went to study in Switzerland, and by the age of 14, he had sexual intercourse with over 40 students and 2 teachers. He continued onto university, attending the University of Aladeen, and the North West Aladeen University. Aladeen earned a total of 118 PhD's. Wadiyan Secret Police While completing his Ph.D., Aladeen became the Head of the WSE (Wadiyan Secret Espionage Agency). The Government and WSE considered his missions to be an uncontested failure since he had succeeded in killing more astronauts when compared with US and USSR. He executed all of the Generals in the agency. Aladeen also conducted several experiments while working at the Torture Program by using his political opponents as test subjects. Aladeen concluded that at 45,000 feet, there was not enough air for a political opponent to survive, but there was still enough of gravity to act upon a political opponent when he/she was thrown from an aircraft. Rise to power Omar Aladeen died in a hunting accident when Aladeen was just a child. As a result, Omar's Chief Advisor stated that Haffaz Aladeen should be declared the successor. After careful consideration, Aladeen accepted the position and shot the advisor for challenging his father's rule. Democratic elections Aladeen declared his late father the President-For-Life of the Socialist Republic of Wadiya. He then arranged free elections to elect the vice president under his father's rule. After winning 99.9% of the vote, the government investigated the outcome and realized that the only vote against Aladeen was from Aladeen himself, who misspelled his own name to test the system. Policy Domestic policy As Supreme Leader, Aladeen leads a strong military regime. Senior positions in the government are held by military officials and family members, with Aladeen himself being both an Admiral and a General. Freedom of the press is limited, and Aladeen himself hosts the two main TV shows, Aladeen Hour and Wadiya's Next Top Model, which he has also won for the 14th year running. Aladeen has also competed in the Wadiyan Games, aiming to achieve 200% of all the gold medals available in 2012. He is the Honorary Sultan of the Wadiyan Liberation Army and Supreme Commander of the Wadiyan Military. Foreign policy Aladeen has aligned his military with nations such as North Korea and Baathist Syria, which has greatly destabilized relations with the West. He has delivered a speech about Western Zionism in 1982. In 2012, Aladeen traveled to America in attempt to deliver a speech in the UN, but failed because he was kidnapped by his own head of security. He has openly said controversial things about world leaders several times. He said that King Felipe VI of Spain is his long-lost son that he had with Salma Hayek, and that his father King Juan Carlos is not his legitimate father because of his "relations with Princess Diana and Angela Merkel". After the inauguration of Donald Trump as U.S President, Aladeen accused Trump of being given AIDS by Daniel Radcliffe, therefore he shouldn't intervene in Wadiyan affairs. NATO has repeatedly attempted to invade Wadiya and overthrow dictator Hafez Aladeen, however, the international organization has failed, due to lack of knowledge of how to overthrow certain political entities. Crimes against humanity Former U.S President Barack Obama and former UK Prime Minister David Cameron, along with other world leaders have both accused Aladeen of committing crimes against humanity. Aladeen has responded to these accusations by pointing out that according to recent polls 99.9% of Wadyians approve of his leadership. Category:Movies